The Snowdown/Transcript
Recap Brian: Last Time On Inanimate Insanity, that guy revealed himself to be MePhone4S, and he was there to terminate MePhone4 since he's outdated technology. Gripping battle over a cookie was owned by 4S who killed 4 with a gun, claiming himself the new host. MePhone4S: I'm the host now! Brian: 4S then began a certainly more mean-spirited than usual elimination time which yelling, multiplying votes, and favoritism occurred which finally resulted in Salt and Pepper both being in the bottom two and Pepper being eliminated. Pepper: *gasp, both got hit* Salt and Pepper: Ahhhhh! *screams* Brian: Upon Salt sizes up with Pepper, 4S mocked her and poisoned Pickle, moved on to explain the challenge which the contestants had to cross some quicksand with the teams all broken up. The bottom three would be up for elimination. Marshmallow, OJ, and Taco, finished first, went back in time with the Time Machine from Walmart, saved MePhone by pausing time, and replacing him with a dummy from Walmart. OJ: Uhhh, wow. Walmart has everything. Marshmallow: Yes, yes it does. Brian: Meanwhile, Apple's genius plan and Salt's unhappiness resulted in Pickle, Lightbulb and Bomb being up for elimination, but before it was over, MePhone returned to reclaim his position as host on the show with a swipe of the screen. What a waste of modern revolutionary technology. And that's what you missed on, Inanimate Insanity. Before the Intro... Paintbrush: Hey guys, can you believe it's Christmas Eve? Apple: Speaking of joy, what am I gonna get mah ponie?!? Marshmallow: Um, yeah. You're kidding, right? Apple: Noh! Wye?!?!? Paintbrush: There's no such thing as Santa Claus! Marshmallow: Paintbrush! Paintbrush: What? It's true.. Apple: No, uhhhh that can't be true. Marshmallow: I'm sorry Apple, but it kind of is... Apple: Yer uh lierh!.! *smack!!!* Marshmallow: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Intro Throughout* Elimination Time! MePhone4: I redesigned the elimination area. Wanna see? Pickle, Bomb, and Lightbulb: YYYYEEAAAHHHH, BBBOOOOIIIII!!!!!! MePhone4: Okay. *All 3 go up there and the screen fades to black* Pickle: This place is awesome. It's...amazing! MePhone4: 308 people voted. Not a record, but more than the last time. I have two candy canes. If you're safe, I will give you one. The first candy cane goes to... *Bomb, Pickle, and Lightbulb stare in distress* MePhone4: Bomb! *throws the candy cane to Bomb* You got 69 votes. The least of everyone. Bomb: Yea- ye- ye- ye- ye- yea- yeah! *grabs the candy cane* MePhone4: Now it's down to Pickle and Lightbulb. WOAH!! With only one vote less, Pickle is safe! At 119 votes. And Lightbulb with 120 is eliminated. *The candy cane hits Pickle* Lightbulb: OMGA! Not the fist thingy!!! MePhone4: There is no fist thingy. Lightbulb: Really? So like, I can stay?!? MePhone4: No. *Lightbulb's platform tilts causing Lightbulb to fall on Idiotic Island* Lightbulb: WOAH!.! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!.!.! *Lightbulb falls onto Idiotic Island and shatters* Pickle: But how are we supposed to get down there? *Bomb and Pickle's platform tilts causing Bomb and Pickle to fall on the pile of snow* Explaining The Challenge MePhone4: Contest Number Nine (9) is a Christmas tree contest. Apple: Itz all liez Itz aaallhh llliieeezzzzhhhhhh!.!.!.!.!!!...!!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) MePhone4: Over there, is a small forest, and each team gets an axe. *OJ jumps over the first axe, but gets shattered by the second axe* Apple: Hey, that's nahty! O wait! It duznt matrh! I'd bee nies all dis tiem n u no wat IM NAWT GUNA BEE NIES NYMORH!!!!!! Marshmallow: We have to fix this, Paintbrush. And I think I know how! *Suddenly it switches to Bow with chairs* Bow: Hi everyone! I'm here with something that will make you really cool! It's a chair! You can like, sit on it, or stand near it, or even DANCE NEAR IT TOO!! It's super ''cool'!!!' It'll make you '''cool ''too!!!!!!' So yeah, buy it now. We have limited stock! *ends* The Challenge Bomb: Ohhwoahhh I wanted to get teh twee! Salt: NO! I'm getting the tree, with OJ!! OJ: Why don't we all just, go together. Pickle: Ooh! That one over there! Salt: But, we'll have to cross that frozen lake over there. Pickle: Do you wanna win, or not? *Bomb, OJ, and Salt stare* *Salt and OJ fall on ice attempting to make it* Marshmallow: Here, put this on and follow my lead. *Paintbrush puts the uniform on Marshmallow and she lands on Paintbrush making Santa, uh, fake* Fake Santa: Um, *coughs* um, Hi little girl. Uh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm completely real, and totally not fake *even though he's fake* so yeah, bye. Apple: Yes! I knew itz! Fake Santa: Yeah, well bye now. Apple: Hey, wha-what about my wish? Marshmallow: What-- I mean... Fake Santa: What wish? Apple: You know, I sit on your lap and then you give me what I wan't. Fake Santa: Um, uhhh, welllll... Things Begin To Get Weird... Salt: Well, um, this is like kind of like, ice skating. Kind of, uhh, seems like a romantic setting, right? *OJ is whatted* OJ: There. We made it. Salt: Aaagghh. Wait, this tree sucks! It's so little! OJ: Our distance from the tree must have caused an illusion, to make is look bigger! Salt: Wow, OJ, you're so smart! You know OJ, I've been - Bomb: H-h-h-h-h-he-hey g-g-g-g-guys w-we should g-get back n-n-now... Whaashaoww Salt: Alright, fine. Let's just use the tree as a sled. *Bomb, OJ, and Salt get back* OJ: PICKLE, this tree isn't how it thought is was. It's crap! Taco: EYE LIEK IHT!.! Pickle: Well it felt like it needed me. Salt: Seriously? Whatever, let's just decorate. Apple: Let me, let me sit on yer laugh! Fake Santa: No little girl!.! Apple: Wye NAWT??!!??!? Marshmallow: Because you can't!! Fake Santa: Uh, Um, because my knee's tired... Apple: Eym sitaing ohn yer laugh!!..!!.! *CRASH!.!* *earthquake!* Apple: Santa, what happened to you? Paintbrush: It's us, Apple... Apple: Us?!? Watcha mean us? Paintbrush: Me and Marsh. We we're tricking you. Apple: You llieduh! Uh Uh AAGGAANNHHHHHH!.!.! Marshmallow: Oh, great. All that work, and we don't even have a tree. Paintbrush: Hhhhmmm.... I have an idea! *One Wal-Mart Purchase Later* Marshmallow: Is that an aluminum tree? Paintbrush: It may be last minute, but it works. Taco: I like it! Paintbrush: Well, mine is perfect. MePhone4: Wow! I think we have a winner! Team Chicken Leg! Paintbrush: WHAT?!? But my tree is way better! You're a complete idiot! MePhone4: Christmas trees, should show Christmas spirit. Your big shiny aluminum tree shows commercialism. It should evoke a feeling of hope, goodwill, and joy. Because that's what Christmas is all about. Paintbrush: I don't care about that! Salt: Well, at least we have each other! Someone's Rejoining! MePhone4: And because it's the season of giving, as a reward for winning the challenge, Team Chicken Leg can choose an eliminated contestant to join their team. Salt: Pepper! OJ: No, I think Paper was a good person. He should join. Pickle: No!! Salt: Pepper! MePhone4; Wow, you guys are undecided. I guess I'll let the viewers vote. Go on viewers, choose one of the eliminated contestants. '''Paper' Paper: Get me outta here! I've been here for way too long! Vote me, now!!! Please... Baseball Baseball: Oh my gosh, choose me! I need to get a new book! It's horrible! It's abo- Knife Knife: If you don't choose me, I'll beat you up! I actually vote. But, I'll give you this Dora Doll! Nickle Nickel: Hey guys, vote for me! You know you want to. Even though you can't spell my name correctly! (Nickel) Balloon Balloon: UUuuhhh,,, *pops by a Dora doll* Pepper Pepper: *the salt thing gets hit* SALTY SALT!!!!! Lightbulb Lightbulb: Oooh, do we get-- WOAH!! *shatters* [[Bow|''Bow]]?'' Bow: Oh yeah. Hi! Yeah, like, vote for me, and you'll get this chair. MePhone4: No! *Bow get's hit* Vote by commenting on this video. Vote either, Paper, Baseball, Knife, Nickel, Balloon, Pepper, Lightbulb, or Bow. Voting ends on January 8th, 2012. And episode 10 will be released on February 1st, 2012. (sung) : All: We’re on the Island of Misfit Objects : Here we don’t want to stay : We want to compete in the challenges : And get a million dollar payday! : Pepper: A cage full of objects : Means a cage full of rejects : That all messed up something... : Knife: That are forever our regrets! : Nickel: Even when Christmas Day draws near : We’ll all still be trapped in here. : Baseball and Paper: Objects galooooore : Baseball: Scattered on the dirty flooooooor : There will continue to be... Baseball and Pepper: moooooore : And it’s all because of... All: ...MePhone4! (spoken) : Paper: How would you like to be a paper that got torn apart? : Baseball: Or a baseball that struck out? : Nickel: Or a nickel that’s so worthless people don’t even know how to spell his name?! : Paper, Baseball, and Nickel: We’re all misfits! : Knife: How would you like to be a knife that wasn’t sharp enough? : Balloon: O- *pops* : Knife: (peeking into frame and reading from paper to fill in) Or a balloon that pops way too much? : Pepper: Or a pepper shaker that shook up the game too much? : Lightbulb: *shatters* : Knife and Pepper: We’re all misfits! (sung) : Paper: If we’re on the Island of Unwanted Objects : Knife: We’ll miss all the fun with the high-risk challenges : Paper: Even when Christmas Day draws near : Knife: We’ll still be, we’ll still be, we’ll still be, we’ll still be, we’ll all still be trapped in here... 'All:'UNLESS YOU PICK ME! *Outro Throughout* Santa Is Real! *Santa Claus (who's real) comes by and reads the letter from MePhone4* Dear Santa, Hey, so, here's some cookies and milk and stuff. Well, no cookies because I'm a fat slob, so I ate them. Good night old buddy! Santa: Wow, what a moral. Apple: Santa! Santa: Oh, oh, hey there Apple. Apple: YEZZ!! i knew you were real! So um, where's mah ponie?!? Santa: Oh, um... *episode ends* Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity